This is a pharmacokinetic study in healthy volunteers to evaluate the effects of indomethacin on the gastrointestinal elimination and oral bioavailability of furosemide. A pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic drug interaction has already been shown for intravenous furosemide with oral indomethacin, and we expect to find a more pronounced interaction for orally dosed furosemide based on in vitro evidence of competition for secretion by an intestinal transporter. The GCRC will be used to house the subjects during the 12-hour study periods, to provide a core lab for sample processing, and to provide dietary support, as well as support for blood draws, i.v. drug dosing and patient monitoring.